The Question With No Answer
by CheerChickx
Summary: Tiva. Rated T for safety. Ziva is troubled by something that happened in the past. Will she finally get over it? Will her relationship with Tony become more than just friends? Don't be put off by the first chapter, it gets better. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS**

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING ON FANFICTION. SORRY IT IS SO SHORT.**

* * *

The Question With No Answer

"Morning Agent Gibbs" Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded at Tony and rushed off, barking,

"I've got work to do, and so do you. Get on with it."

Tony waited until he left, then swung back on his chair and stuck his nose into his latest dirty magazine.

Ziva looked over at Tony, unimpressed.

"Tony, you heard Gibbs. Would you get on with your work?!"

She rolled her eyes at him. Gibbs came hurrying back through again, this time with a large cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Get on with your work Tony."

"Sure thing Boss." Tony mumbled.

By the time Tony stuck his eyes up over the top of the magazine Gibbs had departed the room.

He raised an eyebrow at Ziva at the desk opposite him. She was reading over the notes which she took during the interrogation of a suspect. She looked up as if she was in mysterious immense dream. Ziva blinked a few times to wake herself up.

"Who were you dreaming about there, Ziva? A man?"

Tony pulled some flirty faces at Ziva but she only laughed pathetically.

"You really think you're impressing me?"

Tony stood up, and walked over to Ziva's desk.

"Well…?"

At that moment Abby sprung in excitedly interrupting the moment.

"Guess what guys, Guess what!"

"What is it Abby?" Tony and Ziva both recited.

"Where's Gibbs, I need to show him something in the lab."

"Abs I'm right here."

Gibbs appeared around the corner.

"Seriously, the man keeps popping up out of nowhere today." Tony exclaimed.

_No.. he does that pretty much all the time. _Tony considered.

"What is it you want to show me?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"It's valuable information. Come on Gibbs. To the lab."

They marched off triumphantly.

Tony and Ziva were left alone with only silence.

"So where were we?" Tony asked pretending he didn't remember.

"We were at the part when you attempt to flirt with me and fail miserably."

As Tony slowly backed away Ziva seemed to slip back into her dream.

"I have a question for you Ziva," Tony said serenely and rather suddenly. "How was your life before you joined NCIS?"

There is a long hesitation between them. Then Ziva said uneasily,

"That is the question with no answer."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T BE TOO HARSH.


	2. Chapter 2

A new day at NCIS. Same as always. Tony was slouched back in his chair, eyes fixed on a magazine. Abby was comparing samples down in her lab. McGee was staring blankly at a incessant code on the computer screen. Gibbs sat at his desk sipping a large black coffee. And Ziva was reading a heap of documents stacked in piles, scattered across her desk. But there was an unusual silence creeping around the NCIS headquarters, slowly and discreetly. And that was not the only thing that didn't seem right this strange, odd morning. Everyone was speechless. It could have been that they all were deep in thought and concentration to solve the case. But Ziva was deep in thought about something else, long ago. But it was crystal clear, as if it had only just happened. She was focused on only one memory, while she was sitting there, as unnoticed as a spider spinning it's web in the depths of the night.

"_If you don't please me, you know what will happen."_

Ziva shuddered at the reminder of the line he always said to her. She would never forget. It stuck to her mind like toffee sticks to teeth. It was like an irremovable stain. No matter how hard she scrubbed it would never fade. Never…

She sat and stared at the words on the document but they made no sense to her at this particular moment. She had to shake her senses back into her head. It was obvious that she didn't get much sleep last night. I mean, how could she? Ziva peered around the room. Everyone was silent. She was trapped between her sharp, tense memory and the real world. The cruel real world.

And she kept asking herself over and over again repeatedly,

"_How was my life before I joined NCIS?"_

Tony flipped down his magazine and shoved it into an endless pile of junk. He glanced over at Ziva worriedly but decided not to intervene. He clicked a few keys on his computer and some pictures came up on the plasma. Nobody seemed to notice too much except from a quick glimpse from McGee. He sat up straight, blinked a few times and stood up looking in Tony's direction.

"What do you have, Probie?" Tony asked McGee enquiringly but in a sort of mocking way.

"That's my job, DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted firmly. "McGee."

"I'm trying to crack the code set on the evidence laptop to get into protected files. It has some kind of barrier set and it may take a while before I can get access to them."

"A while is not good enough. You should use Abby's help. We need to solve this case as soon as possible." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks boss." McGee answered then vanished down to the lab.

McGee entered the lab with a welcome of Abby's loud music playing violently. He stood in the doorway calmly and took in a deep breath.

"Great news, Gibbs!" Abby turned around swiftly.

"Oh. It's you, McGee. Where's Gibbs? I have something! And he usually appears _exactly _where you are standing when I have something. Wait, are you Gibbs in disguise? Show yourself!"

Gibbs strode in around the corner as if he were waiting outside for the right moment to spring into action.

"What'd you got, Abs?"

"Look Gibbs. I have a match from the blood samples you gave me earlier to analyse."

She led him over to her flashing computer screen where the match was displayed and gave him an extensive explanation. Gibbs memorised the name of the suspect and walked over to Abby,

"Good work Abs."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek as she smiled proudly. Before she could say anything else he had disappeared away.

"That's Gibbs for you.." she muttered softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. BUT I DO OWN RILEY :)**

**A/N: Thank you so much Emily for encouraging me to post. A promise is a promise so here it is.**

McGee cleared a space on Abby's cluttered desk and lay down the laptop. There was several empty Caf Pows in the metal bin at his feet. He walked over to Abby who was entranced in her computer screen.

"Abby, Gibbs said you were to help me crack the code on the evidence laptop."

Abby jerked her body round sharply to face McGee. Her eyes widened.

"McGee, you startled me. I forgot you were even there!"

"Yeah, well, I'm here. And boss says that _'a while is not good enough'_. So we better get a move on or who knows what'll happen."

"Right, yeah. Laptop. Code. Got it."

Abby also seemed to be away in a daze along with the rest of the team. It was a seriously strange day. But that was the least of each of their worries.

She smiled at McGee and said curiously ,

"Okay, where is it?"

_Meanwhile back upstairs…_

"Ziva?"

No reply.

"Erm..Ziva?"

Still no reply.

Tony was staring over at Ziva while tapping a pen on his desk, impatiently. She was still blankly staring at the documents on her desk. She was motionless. Her hair was tied up into a neat high ponytail and she had no makeup on.

Ziva glanced up for a slight moment, exhaled and continued to read.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She mumbled, twiddling her long black, hair between her fingers.

It looked amazingly glossy under the light. She really was beautiful.

Tony cut off his gaze at the sudden realisation of a possibly slight attraction to his partner. Back to reality.

"Come on! You've been "reading" those all morning. I know something's not right. Zee-vah, talk to me!"

He was right. Something was wrong. Something that happened a long time ago. Something that she had regretted. It had stayed with her all these years.

"_I know, this is going to be hard for you. But you're a strong girl, Ziva. I know you can do it."_

"_Father.."_

"_Enough. You will do as I say. You are in allegiance with the Mossad. Start acting like it."_

"_Father I can't kill him!"_

"_You don't have a choice. You are my daughter. You will obey me."_

"_But you are asking me to kill my partner. I love him! Don't you know that?"_

"_Yes Ziva, but he has betrayed the Mossad."_

"_Where is your evidence?"_

"_We have none but we know of what he has done. It is undeniable. Now leave."_

"_But.."_

"_If you don't please me you know what will happen."_

"_Yes, father."_

_A tear trickled down her cheek as she walked out of his office, deciding not to argue. As she knew exactly what would happen to her. Daughter or not. But she just couldn't bear to kill him._

His name was Riley. He was Ziva's assassin partner in the Mossad, until he betrayed them by switching sides. Ziva couldn't believe this. She was in love with him. She trusted him. And then she was practically forced, in fact, _was_ forced to assassinate him. She felt the pain flowing back to when she pulled the trigger. When she had realised what she had done. When she cried over the blood spilling out of his chest. She had always regretted this day. She knew she had no choice. It was her father's decision. But she felt somehow responsible for his death. She never even had the chance to tell him she loved him. She whispered those three words to his ear, but it was too late. He was gone forever.

"Tony, it's nothing." she lied.

"Ziva. Don't even try to lie. I _can _tell."

"Well then. You would probably know that I don't want to talk to you…anyone right now!"

"Ooooh harsh."

"Tony!"

The elevator pinged and Gibbs came rushing out. He was the only one who was acting normal today.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony was standing up at his desk, with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Well, I'm trying to get Ziva to talk to me. She's being all moody today."

"Maybe I wouldn't be moody if you stopped harassing me!"

"Well maybe I would stop harassing you if you talked to me!"

"But I am talking to you!"

"God damn it Ziva!"

"What?"

"Hey, hey!" Gibbs had heard enough.

Tony received a thwack on the back of his head.

"Boss! That was harder than normal."

"Maybe I'm just getting stronger."

"I highly doubt tha…"

"Back to the subject. DiNozzo you're with me. Grab your stuff."

Tony swung his rucksack onto his back, forcefully.

"This is NOT over!" he growled at Ziva, pursuing Gibbs into the lift.

The elevator pinged again. Ziva was left with only silence. Then carefully making sure nobody was present in the room, she broke down into tears.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Did you like the idea? And Riley? Please review! :) x **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. BLAH.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Hayley (OutCold) because she is going away to France for 6 weeks! We are all gonna miss you! Love you loads!**

* * *

Ziva wiped the streams of tears off of her cheeks. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was dreadfully pale. She was extremely upset. And it was all a secret to the team. The more she thought about it, the more depressed she became. Why did Tony have to bring up the subject? It was always there at the back of her mind, but a simple question could bring it to the front. And after that, it took an incredibly long time to force back again, where it would stay forever. Stupid Tony! It's amazing how his curiosity could turn into such a disaster. Ziva had been thinking about him since he left. Thirty minutes ago. Though it had felt like hours on end. Alone in the silence.

Unexpectedly, a cell phone rang. It was Ziva's. She glanced at the caller ID.

"_Tony DiNozzo"_

It was such a bad time. She DID NOT want to talk to him right now.

She let the cell ring out, only to hear it again five minutes later.

"_Tony DiNozzo"_

This time she immediately cut it off before the second ring.

Wasn't it clear enough to him?

One last tear trickled down her face before she decided to pull herself together. Nobody could see her like this. Especially not Tony. Not now.

An hour later Gibbs and Tony appear rushing through the doorway. Tony has his black NCIS cap on his head and a rather drained expression on his face. Gibbs looked same as always. Ziva smiled weakly as they hurried past, trying to hide her depression. It obviously hadn't worked.

"Ziva, you didn't answer your cell." Tony grumbled.

"I know."

"Did you have a particular reason?"

"I was busy."

Gibbs swung round on his desk chair to face the two.

"Think we got our killer." he announced in his usual way.

"DiNozzo, come with me to the interrogation room. Ziva, go with him and maybe you two can kiss and make up."

"Urgh. Highly unlikely.." Ziva smirked.

"Yeah Gibbs, if you haven't noticed, we're not exactly-"

Gibbs had already gone into the elevator and the doors closed with a satisfying "ping".

Ziva and Tony were left alone in the bullpen. They stared at each other for about a minute, speechless. But one of them was contemplating deeply.

_Reilly was tall and thin. He had dark hair and beautiful vivid green eyes. He was very protective with Ziva, being her partner and all, but there was something more between them. Ziva loved him. He loved Ziva. But before it could become anything more, it was too late. There was a pain in her stomach that wouldn't go away while she was thinking about him. A lump in her throat. A tear in her eye that was incontrollable. She couldn't hold it back. It slowly rolled down her cheek and dropped to the floor._

"Ziva? Are you crying?"

"No…Tony…"

"Hey, hey. Ziva. It's okay."

Unpredictably Tony seemed to be comforting Ziva. He looked at her compassionately. But why did he change all of a sudden?

"Ziva, you've got to tell me what's been going on lately. It may not look like it but I do care. Please."

This was followed by a sniffle from Ziva.

"Permission to hug?" he asked her.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course Tony." she nodded.

They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. Ziva closed her eyes. It felt so good to be in the safe arms of a friend. Kinda like her and Reilly…

Her mind just clicked.

"Why am I doing this? She thought guiltily.

But it just felt so right. Here. In his arms.

The elevator pinged again. The figure of Gibbs emerged from the sliding doors.

"It's been ten minutes. Are you lovebirds coming or not?" he smiled.

* * *

**Please please please review! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DON'T OWN NCIS. :(**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't UDed in ages! I'm just back from my hols. I missed all of you!!! This chapter is for Emily (Tiva4evaxxx) and Alice (FadeIntoTheBackground) coz they're the only fanfiction friends that haven't disappeared away on holiday. Love you! So, here it is. Hope you all like it. :) x**

* * *

Ziva and Tony immediately let go of each other and turned to face Gibbs. Tony was first to speak.

"Boss we were, eh, just-"

"Coming. Just coming Gibbs."

Ziva finished his sentence for him.

"It sure didn't look like it," Gibbs grinned.

"It was… eh… a friend to friend hug. That's all Boss." Tony stuttered.

Tony and Ziva glanced at one another then darted for the elevator. It "pinged" once again and the three stepped inside. The doors slid closed in front of them. An awkward silence filled the elevator. Gibbs sipping his coffee, Tony trying to gaze at Ziva without making it obvious, and vice versa.

The doors slowly slid open and the three came forward into the corridor.

"I'm going to the lab to see if Abby's got anything yet." Gibbs stated and left the two alone once again.

They walked side by side into the other half of the interrogation room, where through the window they could see a man sat, staring blankly at the wall. The two agents still hadn't said a word to each other. They sat down in silence, and waited.

*

_Back in the lab…_

"Yesss! Score! We've done it again McGee! Another code cracked. Give me five."

Abby and McGee high-fived each other giggling.

"Okay. Let's get to work. Abby, can you connect the laptop to your computer system? I'll take a look at the files."

"Yeah, sure McGee. Anything for you." she giggled.

They both got to work with Abby's loud music playing in the background. Shortly after, with McGee engrossed in the files and Abby helping, Gibbs appeared at their shoulders.

"What'd you got Abs?"

"Gibbs you're just in time! McGee and I cracked the code in no time and we've found that our suspect here has photographs of the victim in his private files. Here take a look."

"Good job Abs. Have these printed off now and sent to interrogation."

"Gibbs, it was mostly McGee. I just helped."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and disappeared away through the door.

"Aw McGee it's okay. I tried to tell him."

"Good work McGee!" she imitated and kissed him on the cheek.

"There. Now do you feel better?"

*

The two agents watched Gibbs enter the interrogation room and sit across from the suspected man. Ziva looked happier than earlier, but their was one question still bugging her. "Was it just a friend to friend hug?" Tony was thinking the same.

"Zee. Are you alright now?"

She nodded slightly.

"Do you wanna talk yet?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, I'm all ears when your ready."

There was no response.

Then Ziva looked directly at him.

"I'm sorry for blanking you all day."

"It's okay, Zee."

That was all they said for the whole interrogation. They sat in silence. Not even one more word. Gibbs broke the silence as he entered the room.

"He confessed. The case is finished. You can go home now."

"Thanks Boss," They both mumbled.

*

Ziva struggled to sleep that night. Voices were whizzing around her head. She kept having flashbacks of first Reilly, then Tony and her hugging. There was definitely something between her and Tony. She could feel it in her heart. She wondered if he felt it too. This was too unbearable. Why was she feeling like this? So many questions were pondering her mind. She had to find the answers. And soon. Before she knew it, she was picking up the phone. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Then a tired voice answered the phone.

"Ziva?"

"Tony. There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn....**

**Well? What did you think? Please review. It only takes a few seconds. xxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya everyone! Okay, I know I haven't UDed in AGES! I've had writer's block. I apologise. And it's just getting to the interesting part here. This is dedicated to Emily (Tiva4evaxxx), Hayley (OutCold), Alice (FadeIntoTheBackground), and Hannah (YouGottaSingAlong) for helping me get thorugh my writer's block and just being awesome! Go check out their fics!**

* * *

"**Ziva, can't you call back in the morning? It's 3am." Tony groaned.**

**There was silence on the other end of the line. Ziva felt a tingle in her stomach. Disappointment and surprise. She thought he would be willing to talk to her, anytime. He did say "whenever you're ready". She thought he was there for her. She ran her hand down her cheek, slightly embarrassed. She had no idea what to say. But she needed to talk to him.**

"**Ziva? You still there?" He mumbled.**

"**Yeah…" she paused. "Do you want me to call back in the morning?"**

"**Great. Sure. Whatever." he replied, wearily.**

"**Oh, okay. Bye then." Ziva said, almost in a whisper.**

**Tony hung up. Ziva still held the phone to her ear. She knew fine well that he wasn't there anymore. Then she whispered.**

"**I think I love you."**

**She sunk back down into her bed and lay there, eyes open. How she wished he had wanted to talk to her. Stayed on the phone to her while she vented her feelings for him. Felt the same way. Well she didn't know what he felt, but she sure hoped he felt the same way. She felt the chemistry. So why was it so hard to confess what she thought? She hardly ever felt awkward around him. And it was Tony! She could tell him almost anything. They were partners after all. After a while of deep thinking, Ziva pulled her bed sheets over her body, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming.**

_**She was in a room. It was empty, and completely dark except from a ray of moonlight shining through the only window. Reilly was there, holding a sniper gun. They were on an assassination. They looked out of the small window. They must have been on a block of apartments, about 10 storeys high. There was a car below them, with a man sitting in the driver's seat. It was Tony. The man they were to assassinate was Tony DiNozzo. Reilly handed her the sniper.**_

"_**It's all yours."**_

_**Her heart started to beat faster. What was she to do? Shoot him herself or watch Reilly do it for her?**_

"_**You seem tense. You've done this many times before."**_

_**He was right. She lifted the sniper and aimed. She saw Tony, sitting innocently in his car. She couldn't do it. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Good thing it was dark. She didn't want Reilly to see her like this. Next thing she knew, her finger was on the trigger, and…**_

**She gasped as she woke up. Her heart was still racing. She was breathing heavily.**

**And a single teardrop lay on her cheek.**

*****

**Tony lay in his bed. After Ziva had phoned him, he had been wide awake, despite how tired he was. He was thinking of Ziva. How they had acted at work that day. How she talked to him. How she smiled at him. How she hugged him. That wasn't just any old hug. He knew something was going on. He just had to find out. Tony was undoubtedly looking forward to Ziva's call in the morning. He settled down into a comfortable position, and fell asleep.**

**It was morning. Saturday. Gibbs had given the team a day off work today. Tony rolled over to the edge of his bed and glanced over at the time on the alarm clock. 10am. He yawned as he got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Remembering the incident that had happened that night, Tony picked up his cell phone. No missed calls. That was strange. He was almost certain she would have called by now. Ziva was always up early. Or maybe she was just having a lie in on their day off. Whatever reason she hadn't called was very un-Ziva like. Tony decided to let it slip by, and went and made himself a coffee.**

*****

**She woke up.**

**It was dark.**

**Pitch black.**

**It was cold.**

**She was shivering.**

**She felt pain in her leg.**

**She felt it bleeding.**

**There was a noise.**

**A creak.**

**A door opening.**

**Faint light.**

**A figure emerged.**

**Approached.**

**Didn't talk.**

**She stayed still.**

**The figure reached out.**

**Pressed his lips to hers.**

**Memories flooded back.**

**A tear escaped her eye.**

"**Reilly?"**

* * *

**Please review. It means a lot. Thanks. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, blah blah. This is probably really bad for my heath saying this so many times..**

**Guess what?! I UDed! At last. Well, I think it was quicker that last time.. Anyway, I think this is my longest chapter yet. I was up veeeery late writing this. And I spent AGES on it, so I hope you all like it. And I swear it looked longer on Word. I'm actually quite proud of it, for once =P. Oh, dedications. This is for Hay (OutCold), Em (Tiva4evaxxx), Al (FadeIntoTheBackground) and Hannah (YouGottaSingAlong). They are awesome peoples, and amazing writers! Check out their fics, and of course mine too! =) Oh and Hannah? Thanks for the French. I would have died without it. And also, sorry about the last chapter being in bold. I couldn't un-bold it!! Wow, long A/N. Here it is.. enjoy!**

* * *

It was too dark to see just about anything in the cold, dark room they were sitting in. Ziva could only just make out the figure of a thin, but rather muscly man. He was sitting on the floor next to her. Right next to her. She felt his warm breath tickle her neck. She shivered. Partly because she was absolutely freezing. As for the other part.. Was this who she thought it was? It couldn't be. He was dead. She killed him. She remembered the day as if it were only yesterday, yet at the same time it was blurred with tears and hatred. Tears of his death. Hatred of her father. She had never properly forgiven him for what had happened all those years ago. Or what she thought had happened. Believed it. Cried over it. She was extremely confused. And had to find out what was going on. Why the hell did she wake up in this dark, mysterious room anyway? She didn't even remember how she got here. Ziva David was going to get answers. Now.

For the first time, since he had kissed Ziva so passionately, this strange figure spoke. His voice was sweet and soothing, and had a strong Israeli accent. He spoke in fluent Hebrew.

"_Yes Ziva. It is Reilly. You have remembered me?"_

She replied to him too in Hebrew.

"_So it is really you?!"_

She sounded shocked. Well, after all she was. He was alive, and he remembered her! A tingling sensation filled her stomach, and her heartbeat sped up.

"_I'm sorry Ziva." _he stated.

"_I.. I thought you were dead." _She stuttered, tears pricking her eyes.

"_I know. I should have told you this a long time ago." _He sighed, and drew in a deep breath.

"_What happened?"_ This time she really was crying.

"_Ziva. Before you hear this I want you to know that I had no control over this. I couldn't do anything about it. I had no choice."_

She just sat there. A few tears escaped her eyes. She looked up at the dark figure, wishing she could just gaze into his beautiful green eyes. She managed to nod slightly.

"_Okay, good. I'll begin." _He drew in another deep breath before starting to explain.

"_The director of Mossad, your father, invited me to his office one day. He began to tell me about a top secret mission. No-one knew, except him and I. It was crucial that nobody found out. Not even the people closest to us, no matter how much we trusted them. It was an undercover mission. I was to go deep undercover, and leave the country. But then it came to the problem of everyone else. It was certain that at least someone would notice my absence. So, the Director came to the conclusion that I fake my death. But we knew that wasn't enough. You and I were close. We knew each other too well. You were bound to find out after a while that I didn't actually die. You're a good detective, Ziva. I was almost sure that once you found out, you would come to find me. And I didn't want you to get hurt. If you were caught then you know what would happen to both of us. I did what I had to do. No matter how much that hurt us, it had to be that way. So your father gave you the task to kill me. So that you would be sure that I was dead. It broke my heart to see you cry like that. When you leant over the man who had unluckily had to play the role of me in my fake death. When you whispered three words into his ear after he was gone. My heart was shattered into pieces. Some of which I never found again, until today."_

Ziva had heard his story. She now knew what really happened that day. And all she could do was collapse into his arms, in hysterics, tears spilling out of her eyes like waterfalls. Even Reilly himself couldn't contain himself, as several tears escaped his eyes, cradling Ziva in his arms. They stayed like that for about ten minutes, before Ziva talked quietly in English.

"I am just so glad you are alive. I thought you were dead all these years. And here I am now. Lying in your arms. Just like it used to be. Well, minus the crying. And this cut on my leg. It has only just stopped bleeding."

Reilly leaned over and tried to make out how bad the gash on her leg was. The cut was quite deep, began at her ankle, and stopped at the side of her knee. It needed attention.

"Stay here." Reilly whispered, and stood up. He exited the room through the door he had entered the room through, and came back seconds later with a wet cloth and a bandage. He sat down next to her again.

"I'm sorry, but that is all I can do to your wound."

He cleaned it with the wet cloth, Ziva wincing at the unexpected pain. Then he wrapped a bandage around her leg, covering the cut.

"Thank you Reilly."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He hugged back, but broke off when Ziva started to speak again.

"How did I get this cut on my leg, Reilly?"

"Yes, you cut it on the glass from the broken window."

"Broken window?"

"From your house."

"Why was my window broken?"

"I came in to get you."

"And one more question. Where am I?"

At that, Reilly smiled.

"Do you not recognise it?"

His hand met a box of matches in the corner or the room, alongside a small candle. He lit the candle and a dim glow spread through the room. Ziva's heart beat faster. And faster. Yes, she recognised this place. Of course she did. For it was the room in Ziva's dream. And without thinking she gasped and sprung up, despite the agonizing pain in her leg.

"Tony!"

Her eyes met the small window on the back wall. And she rushed over, pulled back the thick curtains, only to look out and see a car sitting outside. With of course, Tony DiNozzo sitting in the driver's seat.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun..**

**What were your thoughts?  
****Please review.. It could just be a few words.**

**Thanks to all have reviewed previous chapters, and possibly this one!**

**xxx**


End file.
